The Mysteries in life hurt
by xRainbow-Smutx
Summary: Hinata keeps finding note on her locker and it's starting to get on her nerves. But who keeps doing it, she finds out sooner than planned. SasuHina,NaruSaku and hints of KibaHina. Its teen because of some suggestive scenes and swearing.
1. Tied together with a smile

Hinata had just gotten to her locker where she found the note. For almost 2 weeks she had recieved notes from a boy in her school. Then as she pulled the note off her locker her best friend Naruto crashed into his locker which was right next to Hinata's locker, he then with a curious look said " another not from mystery man?" with a stupid grin on his face. Hinata sighed and shook her head yes, then without warning Naruto stole it from her and opened it not noticing the dark figure around the corner. Then Naruto read it aloud with Sakura and her posse were passing, the note said "seems the only one who doesn't see your not pretty is the face in the mirror , you walk around thinking your not pretty but thats not true cause I know you..." Taylor Swift "Tied Together With a Smile"

--

When Naruto looked up from the paper he saw the horror in front of him.Everyone in school was staring at him and Hinata was slunked on the floor from embarassment. Then out of nowhere the dark figure in the corner waled over to her, it was the well known womenizer Sasuke Uchiha with his handsome coal black eyes he told her with a furious blush that he had written the notes of extreme affection. Hinata and the rest of the female population at Konaha High were awe struck after he took her hand and kissed it. Naruto was very upset he also secretly loved Hinata , but he knew he wasn't the right man for Hinata, who seemed very happy about getting the boy every girl dreamed of being with. Then Sasuke helped Hinata up and she got her books and they walked to Algebra 1 together, Naruto was left to walk to Biology by himself, they all made it before the tardy bell rang. Hinata sat next to her boyfriend while all the girls in class glared at her the whole time. Naruto just sat next to his bud's Chiaki and Kiba. When the bell rang Sasuke and Hinata held hands and walked to Cafe Furuike-ya for lunch while poor little Naruto went to his apartment . He glanced at the razor blade he usually hid in the bathroom was for some reason Naruto forgot was on the counter. He took off his fingerless wool gloves, underneath were multiple cut which made him wince whenever anything made contact to the wounds. He just sat there and stared at the wounds while waiting for Hinata to come over to visit him. Then there was an knock on the door, Naruto slipped a pair of arm warmers on and answered the door. There stood Hinata whom was dressed in a pastel pink bunny eared sweatshirt and a pleated whited skirt. Naruto stood their awstruck until the one guy he hated the most walked up behind her an wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I know she looks beautiful but she's mine." Naruto snapped out of his trance and glared at Sauske.

--


	2. Holy crap did you say

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and Naruto and said "N-Naruto whats the matter?" Maruto just sighed and gestured them in. Hinata wondered why Naruto was so gloomy, he had been his normal happy goofy self this morning before her and Sasuke left. Sakura had even winked at him which would usually make him go nuts if he was in his usual mood. Ever since then he seemed like he had a rain cloud over his blonde head, but why? Hinata shrugged to herself and sat and talked to Sasuke and Naruto, 5 minutes later Sasuke left and Hinata and Naruto were finally alone. Finally Hinata asked " whats wrong with you? Ever since Sasuke and I started dating you've been out of it." Naruto started to sink into the couch cushion his voice muffled so it sounded like "suz I wove too" Hinata giggled when she heard this Naruto crinkled his brows. Hinata then asked again Naruto shouted "I LOVE YOU" and ran into his room, Hinata tried and tried to get him to come out of his room and then after almost 3 hours she got up and left. And when she got to her luxury penthouse she tried to call Sasuke but he was probably at his job at the Uchiha bank and dept collecting agency. Working with her cousin Neji and her best friend Kiba collecting depts and such, Hinata changed from her bunny eared sweatshirt and pleated skirt and boots into a satin nightgown and sat on her bed reading the manga "Fairytail"when she heard a knock at her door. She got her fuzzy robe on and answered the door, to her surprise it was Sakura Haruno holding out a pink sparkly envolope. Hinata's inner self was like "how the hell does she know where I live?" Sakura was cheerfully smiling at her. Hinata took the invitation and invited her in, then she asked Sakura why she had invited her to her super exclusive dance and how she knew where she lived. Sakura answered " I though because you have a boyfriend you might want to go.And for the second question I know people who know where you live" Hinata just sat there and listened to sat there listening to Sakura until she finished. Then Sakura asked if she could ask Naruto to her party for her because she was to nervous.


	3. Sasuke you sleep like a baby

After Sakura left Hinata called Naruto who surprisingly was still awake and when she told him that Sakura (aka the prettiest girl in konaha) wanted to know if he'd like to go to the dance with her , his mood immediatly changed from rain cloud to sunshine. After she hung up Hinata went to bed, the next morning Hinata found Sasuke sleeping like a baby, Hinata thought about taking his picture for blackmail but Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. Hinata had her morning coffee and Sasuke finally got up, Sasuke came to the kitchen and came up behind Hinata and kissed her forehead, Hinata pointed to a bowl of cereal that she had made him 6 minutes ago which now was mush. Sasuke gave her puppy dog eyes and Hinata sighed and shook her head, so Sasuke grabbed a cereal box and just ate out of it . Then without notice Sasuke asked if he could move in with her, explaining that his older brother had kicked him out of their mansion, Hinata hesitated she didn't think she was ready for her boyfriend to move in, but she had an spare room it used to be her cousin Neji's room but since he had moved in with his fiance Ten Ten the room was free. So Hinata told him he could stay but he had to keep his sleeping quaters seperate for now at least. Sasuke agreed to the terms and left to get his stuff, then Hinata turned and noticed that there was only 15 minutes to get ready before the bus came to her house, so she quickly got on a black skirt and a Hello Kitty sweatshirt. She slipped all her home work into her Kuromi purse and ran out the door.


	4. Sweet Memories make me pee

Hinata arrived just in time to get to the bus, as soon as hse got on she saw a smiling Naruto and a crooning Sakura. Hinata smiled and waved to the happy couple and sat with Kiba her best friend since Pre-K , Kiba seemed fine with this until Hinata started bringing up old stories like tea party and house came up. Chiaki laughed so hard he almost peed himself, Kiba blushed when Hinata looked at him smiling. His keen sense could smell her Vanilla and Lavender purfume, she made a silly face at him making both Kiba and Chiaki laugh, then Sasuke got on and sat next to Chiaki, so he could talk to Hinata about where he would sleep and stuff. Kiba pouted because he wished he had asked Hinata if he could stay with her earlier. Secretly Kiba had a crush on her but only Neji her cousin and Chiaki his best friend knew, Hinata turned to him and asked him what was wrong with her pale violet eyes looking sincerly at him. He almost lost his composure he just said him and his mom had a fight and he was just upset, Hinata sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, Sasuke didnt really mind he was talking to Chiaki about Halo, so Kiba fell asleep. 15 minutes later Hinata shook Kiba awake because they were at school saying " kiba-kun w-wake up please", when he awoke she stood up and went to catch up with Sasuke. When they were in school Hinat went to her locker to get her stuff and then Blonde lightning came shooting up behind her he said " THANK YOU Hinata your fricking amazing ever since you took teme off the menu , Sakura has been all mine she said she loved me and I said I loved her too!" Hinata smiled and said "thats great Naruto, I hope you guys are happy together" Hinat looked at her smiling friend. Then Sasuke appeared in a Disturbed sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, he was munching on what looked like a small sugar cookie waiting fo his hug from Hinata. Hinata quickly noticed and hugged the dark haired boy. Chiaki came and talked to Naruto , and Hinata and Sasuke walked to Bio girls glaring Hinata all the way. Naruto noticed and went to Algebra with Chiaki where Kiba was waiting for them. In biology everything was normal and no one really stared at the two except the creepy biology teacher Orochimaru. As usual they were sitting next to each other holding hands, now it wasn't unusal to see the two together. Sasuke got the same amount of attention from the female side of the gene pool, but Hinata got twice the amount of attention from both sides. Girls envied her guys wanted her for her sweet disposition to them she was to die for. But no one ever told them this because they knew that they would stay together longer just to mek them jealous. Hinata knew Sasuke loved her alot more than people thought because he had already bought her a pricless purple pearl ring, purple was Hinatas favorite color. And in return Hinata bought Sasuke a obsidien necklace that he wore close to his heart.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yay chapter4... I think maybe... Im sorry that my chapters are so short I just havent had much motivation


	5. Hinatachan will you?

Sasuke knew sooner or later he would have to tell Hinata about the arranged marriage that would join them to make the most influential couple in Japan, Hinata smiled at Sasuke showing the true side of Hinata only Sasuke, Kiba and Chiaki had seen. Sasuke smiled one of his genuine smiles that made every girls heart melt ecspecially Hinata's,the bell rang Hinata and Sasuke gathered their belongings and left bio hand in hand. Sasuke lead Hinata to algebra 1, in class while Iruka was explaining some things Sasuke wrote Hinata a note it said:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I should have told you earlier but I was notified by my god father that we shall be married in winter the year both of us turn 20, Im sorry I didnt tell you earlier, I thought if I did tell you you wouldn't love me any more, I hope this doesn't interfere._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Hinata stared at him for a second shocked at the note and then Hinata smiled and shook her head indicating she was ready for whatever the relationship was going to become. At lunch Hinata ran off to tell her dearest friends the news. Naruto was the easiest to find, he was at his small apartment eating his food of choice, ramen. Whe she told Naruto his eyes widened and his mouth bacame agape, he asked "when?" Hinata answered "a year and a half" after 10 minutes of silence she got up and left the jumpy blonde.She went to find her best pal Kiba who was at the local pet store looking for a new friend for Akamaru. Hinata told Kiba and it ended up him laughing on the floor, he asked "your kidding me... are you?" Hinata pullled out the note and handed it to Kiba, who snatched it from her and read it contently then he dropped it his heart shattering as the note dropped to the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek she hugged him and said "Kiba-kun dont cry I have to do this for my families honor." She tried to pull away but Kiba wouldn't let go of Hinata , she felt his tears trickiling down her neck She felt horribly for him, then he let go of her and ran out the door screaming "why god? why??" Hinata stood there to upset to say anything. Then her phone rang it was Chiaki calling to ask about if it was true that her and Sasuke-Teme were getting married and if it was true that if he could be the planner, he had always been great at parties and stuff like that. Hinata said yes to both questions and she also asked him if he could help her find Kiba, she said he had been fine when I first came up and then after the note he turned for the worse. Chiakisighed and said "Hinata you dont get it do you?" Hinata paused and then Chiaki continued "Kiba-kun really really likes you, the reason he is so upset is because he doesnt want you to leave him for Sasuke." Hinata froze and her phone dropped to the floor, you could still hear Chiaki's voice "Hinata-chan hello? Where'd you go?" then he hung up. Hinata picked up her phone and hung ap also hung up, she ran out of the pet store... she had always hated the smell of pet stores. She went looking for Kiba she had a pretty good idea though, she ran for Sakura falls their old hang out where they had shared many moments.


	6. Two times in one day

When she got to the falls she found Kiba on the ground bleeding horribly, it appeared thathe had tripped running down the seriously unstable rock hanging. Hinata was glad she got there when she did or he probably would have died, she inspected his head wound she knew she had to get him to the hospital quickly. She took off her shirt and tore it into makeshift bandages, she had forgotten to put her Volcom sweatshirt on and Kiba was just coming to. When he saw her his face turned a bright pink it didnt take to long for her to notice because she slipped her sweatshirt and zipped it all the way. He was waiting for her to lecture him but the lecture never came, she lifted him to her shoulder crying she mumered "dont ever do that again, also I called Naruto and he's picking us up and dropping you off at the hospital." She held him tightly to keep him warm enough he ended up falling asleep in her arms with the scent of vanilla in his mind. Sasuke was waiting for Hinata he had been waiting for 3 hours for her, he had even made dinner for the two of them, the dinner consisted of pasta with tomato sauce, ceasar salad, and chocolate souffle. He had started to worry so he called her, Hinata answered " Hello?"

Sasuke replied "hey Hinata where are you?" she answered " Im at the hospital.... but dont worry Im not hurt its Kiba. He has a concussion so Im just waiting for Naruto to finish lecturing him, he drove us here. Well I'll be home soon, love you." then she hung up the phone, Sasuke sighed and put away the dinner. After he got done putting the stuff away he got into the shower and after he got finished he got into his PJ's and went to bed. Hinata got home a few hours later and found Sasuke in his bed sleeping, and then it hit her as she looked at her boyfriend, he was flawless his skin was smooth and the color of snow with a slight taness to it and his hair was as dark as ashes. She also noticed how he slept which she thought was adorable, both of his hand were outstretched to both sides of the futon as if he were claiming it. Hinata sighed she got into the shower and then got dressed in her ruffled silk night gown on and fell asleep on the couch that was placed in Sasuke's room. When he woke up at 2 in the morning it was so quiet that you could hear the faint breathing of Hinata, He noticed her on his couch snuggling into a pillow. He decided to not wake her up and went to back to sleep. He ended up waking back up with Hinata staring at him she was yelling at him to get up. He sighed and cursed how cute Hinata was when she got up, it just made him want to kiss her. She ran to the bathroom when she heared him giggling at her. She screamed an ungodly scream , her hair was stiking up like frankensteins bride, by the time she came out of the bathroom Sasuke was on the floor pink with laughter, she pointed out his hair wasn't the pinnicle of perfection, a giant cowlick sprouting from his head. Sasuke turned a bright red and Hinata giggled, he grabbed the brush and combed it down. It was a Saturday so Hinata went to see how Kiba was since the day before, Sasuke went to discuss wedding plans with Chiaki. As soon as she got there Kiba's frown turned into an extremly huge grin. She smiled back to him saying she was happy he was ok. Hinata also asked Kiba if what Chiaki had said on the phone was true, he had been waiting for this to happen for awhile he answered " yes, Hinata-chan more than anything in the world." Hinata slightly blushed Kiba got up and walked over to her, then started the akwardest of their lifes, well at least for Hinata. Kiba pressed his lips against hers not know Hinata moaned, Kiba's mind was firing off different signals basically saying to him how the frick was this going to end up. He stopped and looked at the oh so shocked Hinata. She was red as a cherry, Hinata ran out of his house a trail of tears streaming down her cheeks. Kiba wanted to go find her but he knew his mom would never let him.


	7. Happy Fun Dress Up Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies in this fanfic or Naruto Characters, Mmkay.

Well I hope every one enjoys chapter 7 of Mysteries. Soon my friend Pandora Spock and I will be colaborating for a big surprise scene, so stayed tuned!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran home where Sasuke was contently waiting for her, he jumped when he saw his lavander blossom running through the door tears staining her cheeks. He took hold of her and kissed her tenderly, it calmed her almost instantly, she sniffled but thats it at least until Sasuke asked her what happened, then her tears started pouring down again. He tried tryed to comfort her but all she said was "stupid kiss". He froze and asked her what that meant,, Hinata explaned to him she also said she understood he was angry but she pleaded that he did not hurt Kiba, Sasuke wanted to kill him but he didnt want to see her cry again so he promised. Hinata started to cheer up after a bowl of of cookie dough ice cream and a horror flick, Sasuke put his arm around Hinata and they cuddled after the movie finished Hinata looked up at sasuke and kissed his chin the only part she could reach at her angle, she said she was going to take a sick day from school so she could clear her mind . Sasuke said "its going to be a hell of alot more boring without you" she smiled amd cuddled into his chest, both got comfortable and fell asleep. Hinata woke up a few hours later she stared at the young man below her , she knew who he was but didnt remeber how he got there. She shrugged and went to the bathroom after finishing she went back to the living room where Sasuke was and she noticed he was shivering so she cuddled back where she had been. Both Hinata and Sasuke woke up at the same time, she just walked to her room and went back to sleep, since she wasnt going to school. Sasuke got a bright green sweat shirt on with a pair of baggy cargos and went to get some cereal, after he finishedhe got his Vans on and got his messanger bag and left. Hinata was in bed reading Fairytale, she decided not to socialize with Kiba for awhile, she got thirsty so she made some hot coco with a giant marshmallow on top. As for Sasuke his day sucked it started as soon as he appeared at the bus stop alone, girls were shreaking with joy. Orochimaru was checking him out all period, and he had to listen to Naruto blabbering about ramen and a party Sakura had conjured up for couples in a few days. Sasuke looked at Naruto puzzled no one had told him about a dance, not even Hinata. Maybe she didnt know about it either, he'd have to ask her about it later, Hinata sat watching Pushing Up Dasies waiting for Sasuke to get home, she sighed waiting for her lover was boring not to mention the commercials adding on to the boredum. When Sasuke arrived home Hinata jumped up and hugged him, with a giant hug done Sasuke asked Hinata about the it hit her, Sakura's birthday party dance thing was going to be in three days, she told him it was true but she had totally forgotten. Sasuke panicked sorta-ish he had the whole Oh my gosh we dont have anything for the party yet thing, he pulled out his cell and contacted a family designer he knew and told her he needed outfits for him and his girlfriend. In the time on the phone he had gotten his shoes on and ran out the doorwith Hinata in toe she grabbed her shoes and shut the door, he ran with her and got into his new SUV his father had bought him for his birthday. They drove off to the mall searching for Sakura's presents, in the car Hinata was complaining about how in the rush of leaving she broke a nail, he looked at her and than back at the road. His reply was "well get it fixed after we get Sakura's present" Then his cell rang the rigntone "Wow, I can get Sexual too." Sasuke picked it up and spoke "Moshi Moshi? Ah yes I know we're almost to the mall, okay we'll come after, bye." Hinata looked at him puzzled he sighed "it was Mushi... she was calling to inform me that she finished the outfits and wants us to approve one of them." Hinata sighed she hated trying outfits, soon they arrived at the mall Sasuke got out and went to the passenger side door and opened it, she got out, as they entered Hinat walked over to Charolette Russe and Sasuke went to Walden Books, He sighed he had looked through horror and found nothing, the he went t o the romance novle area he cursed again nothing there eirther. Then he found the perfect book "Chicken Soup For the Pet lovers soul" Sakura had mentioned that she had two pets, now he bought the book and went to look for Hinata. She had found the perfect pink wedges for Sakura, then she noticed Sasuke coming towardher, she waved to him and waited for him to get to wher she was, they walked to the counter and bought the shoes. After the shoe were bought they went to get Hinata's nail fixed, it took a while but as soon as it was finished they went to the car, while they Sasuke was driving he sighed and Hinata looked at him which did not go unoticed and he spoke "I've always hated choosing fancy party outfits" she silently agreed with the claim, she looked at her watch and noticed it was 5:00 she then looked around. Shen noticed that they were in the Danzai District, she looked at him and said "Danzai District? I've never been to this area because of its high standards." He looked at her stionicly which made her pout and he pulled the car over she looked out the window and read the sign over the door over the door of the place "Japanese Roses"? She knew of this place but had never been to the store, she followed after Sasuke into the store. As soon as she walked in the scent of Cherry Blossoms hit her like a bobm, she noticed Sasuke at a small desk in the front of the store ringing a bell. Then a fairly old woman walked into the room, she smiled when she saw Sasuke, he said "hello Mushi, this is my girlfriend Hinata." Mushi glanced at her and the he continued, "we need some out fits for a party we're going to." Mushi nodded and then whistled to some one then a young woman about the same age as them with long black hair with red streaks came out of the next room. Sasuke glanced at her and paused then he spoke "Tashimomo? is that you?" Tashimom looked up at him with blue eyes and then looked back down at the floor again, then Mushi replied full of dignity "yes that is Tashimomo Munchiko my grand daugther the one from 9th grade." then she looked at the girl "could you please get their measurments Tashimomo." the young woman nodded slightly, after taking the measurments she stepped back and spoke " well hold on a minute while we get some outfits." A few minute later she came back and guided them to a room that was covered with clothes with clothes scattered around 6 clohing displays. Hinata noticed that most of her outfits were dresses designed in a corseted style in bright clolors with dangerously high heels, she winced at the sight of the shoes Sasuke noticed and grabbed her hand, trying to reassure her. Mushi started mumbling something to herself and then looked at the couple smiling motioning towards the clothes. Hinat picked up a yellow corseted dress that had white spots that came with a pair of stilettos with jewel encrusted heels, she grimaced and looked at the next outfit, it was a shorter hot pink version of the first drees and the ribbon in the corset was black, the shoes were a pair of hot pink ballarina flats decorated with black stars, she liked that one. the last out fit was a long purple version of the first and second one with a pair of black and white high heels, she chose the second one. Sasuke looked at his first outfit it was tuxedo with a pair of dress shoes, the next outfit was a short sleeved bright yellow shirt with a white tie and a light green vest, the last was a black tuxedo coat with a bright blue shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pant paired with a pair of white adios, he chose the last outfit. After paying for the clothing they left Danzai heights for home, at 8:00 they arrived home. After wrapping Sakura's gifts the two snuggled on the couch and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwhahaha my 7th chapter sorry I havent wrote in a while I've just been so busy with school and stuff like that well thanks REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!


	8. Moring Commute

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does (lucky) and I also do not own any of the products/clothing in this story so leave me alone.

Alright anywho Pandora and my Special Chapter is coming up in about three chapters two tops so I hope your in for the Joy ride. Anywho lets get some personal stuff about the wonderous writer me well uhhhmmmmm, I like kittens alot and Yaoi I love yaoi alot dont critise me for my hobbies kay well lets start this tuna can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke and yawned, she sat up for a second and decided to take a shower and that stuff before Sasuke woke up, after she got out she made herself some waffles and sat to watch morning cartoons the only thing that made her the bright and happy person she was. Sasuke awoke to the sound of Wood the Woody the woodpecker laughing and he began to lift himself up, he then got up and walked to the bathroom half asleep, he turned on the shower and screamed when the freezing cold water made contact to his bare skin, he so stupidly had forgotten to turn on the hot water knob, he heard outside of the bathroom footsteps approching and the Hinats calm sweet voice echoed through the room she asked

"S-Sasuke-kun is everything okay..... are the ninja monkies after you?" she giggled after the last part and then he remebered why

---------------------------------------------Flashback :D---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm spring day and Sasuke and Hinata decided to walk home instead of riding the cramped sweltering bus she turned to him and asked

"Sasuke-kun, what are you most afraid of?"

his answer was simple "flying ninja monkies...."

He turned to look as his girlfriend who at this point in time was holding back one of the hugest laughs she had ever had, and then it happened Sasuke splipped on a bannana peel into a street vendors barrel of tomatos and Hinat burst into laughter tears streaming down her face,but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

then she said "why in the world are you afraid of flying ninja monkies? they aren't real so why be afraid?"

his reply "because you'd never know when they'd throw a giant turd at your head and then you'd be covered in monkey dung."

Hinata laughed more "well you just keep being afraid of ninja monkies and ill be getting you a towel"

as she said this a giant peice of tomato fell off his head and into his already tomato juice drenched they left the old merchant was yelling at them in the background and he threw one of the crushed tomatos at the couple but it only made in atleast an inch away from him.

----------------------------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

then after a minute of thought he replied "Im fine I just forgot the hot water." the girl sighed whishing her boyfriend had alittle more common sense not to scream like a banshee. She walked back into the living room and sat in a recliner and watched more moring cartoons, when Sasukefinished and got dress he walked into the living room, Hinata had the cookie jar on her lap and she was watching Yo Gabba Gabba, he chuckled and she turned to glare but it ended up she was wide eyed because he was wearing the outfit for Sakuras party, she thought hot smokin hot her BF looked at this point in time. She on the other hand didnt wear hers she wanted it to be a surprise, so she just wore a pair of disteressed jeans and a Nirvana shirt. It was now six o' clock so they walked to their bus stop, it took a while for the bus to come but thirty minutes later they were on the bus. Hinata sat next to Sasuke their hands intertwined she looked at him when Kiba got on, he wanted to beat Kiba but she restrained with a kiss, and everyone noticed ecspecially Kiba his eyes widened as the simple kiss became a furious fight for dominance, but the bus driver broke them up before it became anything looked up and Kiba and Naruto were sending death glares in his direction, he shrugged amd put his arms around her wanting more, she shot him a glance that ment not mow, she thought he understood till he started pouting she turned away from the pout and started listening to her Ipod, soon Sasuke gave up and read his horror novel he had gotten while shopping for Sakura's presents.


	9. Can You Top This Suck Fest?

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this! So back of my case any thing you say will be blocked.

Well I sorry I havent been writing alot, I've been through alot of emotional stress this holiday break, and I dont want to talk about it so dont try to be Doctor Phill..... Just dont. Well here Im just gonna do something random. Hers some random Chuck Norris things.

1. There is no "ctrl" button on Chuck Norris's computer, Chuck Norris is always in control.

Norris can sneeze with his eyes open.

Chuck Norris calls a 1-900 numbers, he doesnt get charged. He holds up the phone and money falls out.

Norris cant finish "color by numbers" because his markers are filled with the blood of his victims. Unfortunately, all blood is dark red.

Well lets start this crazyness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later they finally arrived at school, the other teens were filling into the courtyard and then into the school. The couple split up and went to their lockers, when Hinata got to her locker Ino was right there sneering, then with a crule smile on her face she said " look its sl-" she didnt get to finish because Hinata's fist was dug into her stomache Ino gasped for air and then she looked up at Hinata and she utter the word "slut" before Sasuke approached the scene before him. He looked at his girlfriend and then at the blonde on the floor and raised an eyebrow. Hinata looked up and she spoke "she called me a slut, so I taught her a lesson."he shook his head, they began walking and then turned their heads to see Choji and Shikamaru helping the blonde up from the floor when they turned back around they saw the principal Lady Tsunade looking down on the two, Hinata took a deep breath she knew that the main branch would disown her for her smirked thinking about how she had never seen Hinata the shy quite girl act in such a way,the couple wondered what crule brutal treatment they'd be in for but as they looked back at where Tsunade had stood she had was shocked at Tsunade ecspecially Ino who was in the arms of her boyfriend Sai. Hinata burst into laughter and got her stuff, then she noticed Naruto wasnt at his locker which was pretty odd usually he would have already zoomed there. She looked around and saw him walking, to his lock a tiny rain cloud over his head. He mumbled a hi to Hinata and opened his locker, she got up and walked to her first period class not even noticing his greeting. After six hours of hell her and Sasuke walked/skipped home, then she noticed the giant bruise on his face and his lip was split open, she gasped and touched his lip tenderly. He winced which concered her so she just lightly kissed his cheek, he lightly smiled at her and she returned the action reassuring him that he would be al better before anyone noticed, she looked at his outfit to make sure of no blood spatter but there was only one tiny blood spot. She pulled out a tide stick and stopped him, she rubbed the stain and it almost instantly disappeared within minutes they arrived home. When they walked through the door she sighed, then she asked him who had hit him, he looked up and said "Kiba-teme" her eyes widened, she would have never expected Kiba to fight, even though he seemeed pretty pissed when she last saw him. She cuddled up to Sasuke and gently kissed his tender lips, it made him wince for a second , she innocently looked at him and then turned and turned on the TV on and changed the channle to the video channle and turned on the PS2, she began playing Dance Dance Revolution, Sasuke watched intently brushing his lip every so often, soon he stood up Hinata turned from her game when she noticed this weird aura like some one was staring at her or the screen, and there was Sasuke was staring at the dance pad she stepped off and he walked onto the dance pad, he chose Love Love Shine on expert accidently but he got every note with an A. She looked at him wide eyed, he looked at the screen amazed then they burst into laughter, Hinata plugged in the second dance mat and they had a DDR battle in the end she won because she chose super fast songs. By the time they finishedboth were to exausted to eat so they just fell asleep on in their beds, eight hours and two wake ups later it was time for the two to get up and dress for another fantabulous day, just kidding. They were 15 minutes late to school, got detention from Orochimaru their science teacher and the whole time he stared at Sasuke and after that when they were at the skate park Hinata's shorts ripped and every boy was staring including Naruto and Kiba, and when they got home the shower wouldnt work. Hinata moaned at how sucky their day had been. He also sighed at how crappy their day had been he hated when days like this happened, he just wanted to jump of a bridge, the days sucked so much. Then he smiled at Hinat relaying wordlessly that he loved her so much and wouldnt have his life anyother way, she repeated the gesture with the same meaning. After a few minutes of silence the two got ready for Sakura's party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAHOO chapter nine, the next chapter has mine and Pandora Spock's special scene, Well my wonderous readers theres a terrible tragedy going on, my wonderful love bisuit Pandora Spocks is losing her many BarberxBaker fans (if you dont know thats Sweeney Todd Fans) I totally Recommend her for any hardcore love scenes. Well PEACE OUT BISCUIT SCOUTS 3


	10. Where has time gone?

Disclaimer: I dont own any product/anime in this story, If you irritate me with BS Im getting Chuck Norris on your Arse.

Well anyway whats up peeps Im Rainbow Twizzler.... Aka Bella well I hope you guys are in the mood for alot o' reading. OH THIS IS Pandora Spocks and My SPECIAL SCENE (well at least some of it)!!!!! Your gonna love it to pieces..... I hope so well anyways lets get the show on the role.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had a tiny bit of trouble putting her dress on but she looked stupifying to say the least and she accesorized with a black satin chocker and some black earrings. Sasuke on the other hand just put his outfit on and went to wait for Hinata, when she walked out of her room Sasuke was starstruck. He felt his face burning alittle while she walked towards him, deciding to tease him just a bit she brushed her lips against his and then withdrew from the action, when she looked up at him his face was brightly tinged with the color red and getting brighter every second. When he finally spoke his voice cracked and she laughed at him, when everything was clamed down they grabbed their coats and left for the party. In the car Sasuke glanced at Hinata who was oblivious to everything,he thought she really looked sexy in the dress, he being Sasuke had never seen so many skin on one girl since he took swimming lessons and it made him want her more than anything at this point, then Hinata's phone rang

" _If your alone and you need a friend some one to make your problems, just come along baby take my hand,_

_I'll be your lover tonight, woahhhhhhhh ohhhh ohhh _

_this is what I want to do, lets have some fun" _

and finally Hinata broke from her trance and answered her phone, while she was speaking with whoever was on the other line Hinata stared out the window listening contently, but she didnt notice Sasuke staring hungerily every so often at her snow white skin glowing in the dim light of the car radio. She soon hung up and just kept staring out the window neither of them speaking at all, and soon they arrived at Sakura's house. Hinata noticed all the people arriving, then she noticed the Blondie and Pinky greeting people at the entrance of the house, music pumping out of the open doors. Soon they decided to enter the party and when Naruto and Sakura saw their outfits they were dumbstruck the other couple seemed so conservative, so what in frick impulsed Hinata to bare so much skin, Naruto must've stared to long because Sasuke made a low protective growl, Sakura also noticed and fixed the top of her dress. When the other couples saw Sasuke and Hinata their jaws dropped not at Sasuke but Hinat's dress, as soon as Hinata heard a song she liked she would drag Sasuke onto the dance floor and start dancing which only made more people stare, ecspecially when a " Let The Flames Begin" by Paramore playing, the reason because Hinata's dress almost fell which would have showed to much in Sasuke's eyes and the rest of the females at the party, Kiba had snuck in uninvited and was watching her the whole time, And 20 minutes of non-stop dancing Sasuke and Hinata got a cup of fruit punch, they thought it tasted amazing but the punch was obviously spiked ut they had no clue, and it seemed Hinata and Sasuke had been the only ones drinking the spiked juicethe whole party. And after about four cups it they started feeling alittle funny, Hinata giggled alot and Sasuke let out his inner feelings, when they were drunk they were halarious and everyone was enjoying the little facade that was unraveling infront of them. After about 7 cups of it they were nuttier than a squirrels turd, but it started getting heated between the two of them , when they danced they were mere inches apart from each other. And the passion in their eyes was like suns radiating, even the nerdy uneducated personperson knew that by the end of the night the two would be doing the backseat boogie and have the worlds greatest hangover to boot. The party soon ended the couple was so drunk Naruto had to drive them home, he looked at the two in the back seat and sighed Sasuke was kissing Hinata gently and she surprisingly deepened the kiss. Naruto felt queezy and began driving faster so he could drop the couple off and speed to his apartment, fifteen minutes of exasperated laughs a moan her and there and husky whispering later the couple was dropped off. When the two finally got inside the penthouse he almost lunged at her knocking her against the wall, Sasuke bagan kissing her vigirously befor she began kissing back, letting out a moan that just seemed to entice Sasuke more. The osculate was so passionate it was like a fire burning between them, Hinat's fingers were laced through his jet black locks, they broke the kiss to breath, their breaths were heavy, they began kissing after a few minutes, their tounges explored each corner of the others mouth, both fighting for dominance in the situation. Soon the two grew longing and hungry to be closer to one another, Hinata began taking Sasuke's shirt off and had no trouble except for the fact of breaking the kiss . By now they were at the door of her room, but then Sasuke's phone rang the same monotone that he had for months " Want You Bad" by the Offspring. Frustrated he broke the kiss and looked at the caller I.D, he got annoyed when he came to find out it was Sakura, he chucked it in the nearest room. Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, Sasuke moved foward and Hinata walked back so many things were running through his mind, she looked at him innocently before pushing him onto the bed, he looked as she began strippin which was pretty easy cause of the dress, and she shrieked as Sasuke pulled her onto the bed but was cut off by Sasuke's lips colliding with hers, she let out a moan which allowed Sasuke immediate entrance to her mouth his tounge explored every inch of her mouth his arms around her almost bare hips, her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath and he looked at her, she was glistening with sweat and her hair was starting to tangle but he couldnt complain he probably looked worse. But he never got to finish the thought because Hinata glomped him begging for more, he quickly obliged and she began tugging at his pant zipper which soon came undone. And now both teens came undone and now both teens were in the underwear. Sasuke and Hinata began getting closer and soon the whole thing got out of hand and lets just say they banged and leave it at that, after that they were so exuasted they passed out. Well the next morning Hinata felt horrible and was tossing her cookies and she had to call school and say she was sick. But Sasuke had a feeling it wasnt just a stomache bug.... so Hinata just slept as she did he called Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Phone Call :D--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N: Well hello Teme what do you want this early in the Am.

S: Naruto this is serious

N: What?

S: I think Hinatas.........

N: Holy crap Sasuke, your in the shit now!

S: I didnt even finish my sentence

N:I already knew what you were gonna say

S: Well maybe your wrong

N:Fine fine continue

S: I think Hina-chans preggo

N:....... how?

SYesterday night in her bed...

N: ARGHHHH too much info.

S: well you asked

N: Does she know?

S: I doubt it

N: Well, I have to go, later Teme.

S: Later

---------------------------------------------------------------------End of call D:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he hung up Hinata called him into her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chappie------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I definetly have to thank Pandora Spocks for helping me, I could have never gotten thourgh the sex scene without going paranoid.

Well Review, and add if you havent already!!! Love Mme Twizzler


	11. The dare after

Disclaimer: Well for starters I dont own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does (unfair)

Well I have tragic news for you readers.... My friend Pandora Spock Barberx Baker readers are disappearing *shakes compute* I urge all of you to read her stories! And if you dont I will discontinue writing The Mysteries in Life that Hurt, and then you will go insane and I will laugh. Then you will be sent to insane asylums and I will laugh again! Well lets get this started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was holding a pregnancy test he gasped at the sight and hid behind the door, she looked at him and say "Sasuke do you know what this is?" he poked his head out and shook it. She sighed and told him "Sasuke Im pre-" he cut her off and said " I already knew and Naruto knows now." he sped up the last part hoping she wouldnt hear the last part. But unfortunatley she did and let out a shriek of dread and then plopped on her bed. She turned toward him and gave him the weakest smile ever and said " do you know what will happen if the school finds out?" he silently nodded knowing the school would turn into a zoo and they would be the main attraction. He shivered at the thought of five hundred kids their age staring at them, Hinata looked at him and shrugged shre grabbed a book from her shelf and began reading to herself and then randomly she said "can we get a cat?" he looked at her contently and shrugged she looked at him with the signature puppy pot and he sighed she puted and said " I want a real answer suke" he sighed again and said "whatever, but its your responsibility" she shrieked with excitement and ran out the door with her credit card in hand shouting " TO THE BANK!" Sasuke sighed and pulled out the PS2 and _Dance Dance Revolution_ and he played it until Hinata arrived a few hours later carrying a small blue cat carrier a loud pathetic yowling coming from the inside she said "Alphie-kun its alright, were home alright love" he rose an eyebrow and said "Alphie?" she looked over and said " the kitty I adopteds name is Alphie and I adopted him from the ASPCA" he walked over to her and looked and into the cage and saw a small pathetic ball of black fur and blue eyes in Hinata's opinion he was the cutest little thing on earth, and in Sasukes opinion he was a little feather duster with paws. When Hinata finally opened the cage door Alphie ran for the safest place what he thought was the safest area which in fact was in Sasuke's open bookbag and both of them giggled when the small cat popped his head out of the bag. Hinata spoke to Sasuke "ummm, I need help putting away all of the stuff I bought for Alphie" pointing to the small cat sitting in the obviously larger bag, as soon as they walked toward the car Sasuke's jaw hit the floor amd he shakily " H-hinata how much crap does one ting kitten need?" her reply was "Alphie liked everything." he sweatdropped and said "was it you or Alphie?" she smiled and replied "this is gonna be our baby until our real one is born" he sweat dropped again. When the two finally finished Alphie was sitting on the couch purring up a storm, then Hinata walked over to one of the multiple bags and dug up a very exspensive blue collar with what looked like sapphires set into it, Sasuke watched her put the collar around Alphies neck speaking to him in a babyish tone "AWWWWWW wook at the wittle bwaby and his pwitty collar." Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy but it looked like Alphie was completely unfased by this. After a few minutes of complete praise from Hinata Aplhpie got up and sat infront of Sasuke looking up at him with light blue eyes, in the background Hinata was completely dumbstruck as well as Sasuke, and then the kitten sat in front of Sasuke and innocently mewed making Sasuke lightly smile, and then he squated down and picked up Alphie telling him that he was cute any shape or form and Alphie happily mewed in response to the complement. Then Sasuke set down Alphie and walked to his room after giving Hinata a quick peck on the cheek being followed the whole time by the tiny dust bunny. As soon as Sasuke entered his room Alphie was on his bed looking at the raven walking toward the bed, Sasuke smiled at him and got in bed soon after he fell asleep, Alphie decided to get up and get on his back and was contently purring, Hinata went to find him after remebering that he had followed Sasuke into his room. She tiptoed into his room and found the kitten playing with some Sasuke's stray hair, she inwardly giggled and to walk cautionously to the bed Alphie watching her the whole time curiously. Thinking that she wanted to play a game the kitten jumped of the bed and scrambled out of the room, leaving a very aggrivated Hinata to slowly tiptoe back out of the room. As soon as she saw Alphie again she let out a n annoyed cry that made the small ball of fluff jump, she on the other hand stomped into the kitchen and made herself a sandwhich. After finishing the sandwhich she patted her stomach and yawned. Hinata got up and she disposed the plate she had used, she then walked to her room cautiously being followed by Alphie. She entered her room and she shut the lights off and crawled into her bed, Alphie carefully crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. Sasuke was the first to wake up the next morning and jumped into the shower and dreaded the school day that was close to begining, after eating his cereal Hinat plopped next to him clean and dressed looking at him very curiously and after a few seconds they heard a horrid wail coming from Hinata's room. Hinata looked terrified and gave Sasuke gave her a curious look before she bolted to her room, after a few minutes she came back holding a very upset looking kitten, she looked at him motioning to the cat food that was sitting idel in a corner nervously. He silently got up and put food into Alphie's dish placing it onto the floor. After she let the kitten go she walked over to Sasuke and said "its time to go baby daddy." he softly glared ather and got up she was quietly giggling, they walked to their bus stop hand in hand laughing about how stupid Naruto would look if her dressed up like an emo.


	12. School time

**Rainbow_Twizzler:Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been kinda busy over spring break....**

**Smooth_Criminal:lie. **

**Rainbow_Twizzler:I hate getting caught in one of those retarded writers block situations..... **

**Smooth_Criminal: bigger lie you write this crap down...... **

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Shut up my little pillsbury doughboy before you are sleepin with the fishes. **

**Smooth_Criminal: And you expect me to be afraid when I weigh almost as much as you... **

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Fine.... I hate when you win these nothing fights**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Okay so here we are at the point of disclaiming alright here I go. I DO NOT OWN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE OWN NARUTO!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the two finally arrived at their stop and Naruto whizzed over to the raven haired duo and began asking Hinata about how she was feeling and other stuff that was about the baby, she felt her face begin tingling. By this time of the year the spring formal at their school was coming up and Hinata was very nervous that the dress she had bought that weekend wouldnt fit her then, Sasuke glared at Naruto for continuously shouting about the baby's name and other stuff that was related to it and Hinata's hand balled into a tight fist and it connected "accidently" with Narutos nose and then she fainted. A thing she hadn't done since 4th grade when Naruto had asked her out , she accidently kicked Naruto in the balls, Sasuke glared as Naruto was nervously backing away looking between the glaring Sasuke and the fainted Hinata and ran to Sakura, Sasuke looked at Hinata and lifted her to his chest and began stroking her cheek gently (at this point in time Hinata is awakening) her eyes began to flutter open and with the help of Sasuke got up on her feet and dusted herself off, then they heard Naruto shouting about the bus coming and they bolted to their normal bus stop. When the bus arrived the two as well as Narutosilently got on the bus. Nobody had the nerve to mess with an already pissed off Sasuke or a dazed Hinata who had the pissed off bastard guarding her from Naruto who was sitting in the corner of the bus seat almost pissing himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_______________________________________---------------------------------------------

The whole ride was dead silent until they reached the high school, when they arrived Naruto quickly exited the bus and ran into the throng of teens entering the building, when Sasuke and Hinata exited the bus he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her into the building. The two went to their lockers and went to their homeroom, when they entered the room was buzzing with the sound of talking, the two sat in their seats both letting out an annoyed sigh, Hinata placed her stuff on the corner of her desk, she turned to Sasuke and smiled lightly when they noticed people were staring at the two like they were wild animals. Sasuke hned and Hinata's face started taking on a rosy tint to her cheeks, When the teacher entered she lightly smired at the class, and noticed that everyones attention was drawn to the two raven haired students and sighed, she clapped her hands like she was summoning a dog and then sat at her desk and looked boredly at the class until the bell rang, when all the students had exited her room she pounded her head against her desk and let out an aggrivated two raven haired teens day went on pretty normal only a few other kids stared at them and Naruto stayed out of Hinata's hair all day, tons of kids asked what had happened after words but only left with Sasuke drilling and evil glare into the back of their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rainbow_Twizzler:Sorry guys this chapter is pretty short because this is as far as I have gotten for the story but dont worry I'll update as soon as the idea fairy visits me 'kay. Constructive criticism is appreciated also flames will be used to roast Marshmallows.**

**Smooth_Criminal: Yumms I love marshmallows, come on lovely readers she needs your help the more you comment the more she updates!**


	13. The arrangement

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Hello every one and welcome back to mysteries in life that hurt!**

**Smooth_Criminal: YeahYeah Yeah just get started.**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: No I have to do something first....**

**Smooth_Criminal: Oh god dont do it**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: ****H****a****p****p****y ****B****i****r****t****h****d****a****y Itachi-san**

**Smooth_Criminal: Oh yeah I forgot**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Well I dont own Naruto or any company used in this story, alrighty then... LETS BEGIN.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When the two arrived home they sighed in relief wishing they could've prevented Hinatas pregnancy, but then again atleats they had ech other to take along on the road of life. Hinata quietly dialed her little sisters number and told her the whole story while Sasuke and Alphie chilled out in his room while he did his homework afterwords the cat and him came back and sat with the lazing Hinata, she picked up Alphie and petted him, Sasuke sat on the other couch when the phone rang. The caller ID showed it was her father calling so he picked up the phone and tossed it to her. She quickly picked it up and said "hi dad, how are you doing?" she shook her head and said "where did you hear that from?" she made a funny face and said "yes its true" Sasuke could faintly hear yelling form the other side of the line and she said "its Sasukes kid no one else's" the phone line quieted and she replied "yes the one Im supposed to marry." then her father said something and she smiled saying "so does this mean your not as mad?" the man spoke again and she said "good, Im glad we've consided." the man spoke again Hinata's eyes widened and she said "okay, I'll tell him that, anyway I love you daddy." and she hung up the phone, Sasuke looked at her questioningly and she said " my parents and your parents have moved the wedding to the day before the dance." his eyes widened and he picked up his phone and dialed Chiaki's number telling him the story, she heard a shriek from the other line and then Sasuke began answering questions "black and pink, turkey, roses, no, Naruto, Hanabi, atleast 90 maybe less, friends and family." were his answers and then he hung up and dialed another number and said "Ginseiko I need wedding conture for a bride, groom, best man and maid of honor and three other people male and female" he nodded and then hung up the phone and looked lovingly at Hinata, then he picked his phone back up and dialed all their friends numbers telling them to meet them at Loli Dollhouse, Hinata squeeled remebering how she had told him that she had always dreamed about having a Lolita oriented wedding, Sasuke lightly smiled and pulled out a small velvety box and knelt to his knee and opened the box, Hinata's eyes widened as she examined the ring. It was a vintage 1920s silver ring with black enamle embedding the ring in a swirled pattern with a blood red ruby set into the ring. Hinata began to tear up and she shook her head smiling as tears began streaking her face, Sasuke got up from his kneeling position and wiped the tears from her face and then embraced her, after he slipped the ring on her finger and the two left to go to Loli Dollhouse to meet their friends, when they arrived Hinata went immediatly to say hi to TenTen, Temari, Sakura and Hanabi. While Sasuke went and greeted Naruto, Neji, Lee and Shino. After everyone was ready the group walked into the store and were greeted by a young man with a mop of black and hot pink hair and a little weird tailcoat and a pair of chained skinny jeans. He warmly greeted Sasuke who gave him a quick rundown while the girls looked at multiple Lolita dresses and decorations for the wedding and shreiked in sheer delight as they found new adorable things, then they were called over by the boys and Sasuke introduced the odd little character as Ginseko and Hinata and the other girls warmly got aquainted while the guys looked at what the girls had looked at seeing some of the prices scared them. Then Ginseko lead the girls to the fitting rooms where he had some dresses set.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Well next time Im gonna introduce the look of the dresses and such.**

**Smooth_Criminal: Oh yay, this is gonna be excited.**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Well review please, constructive criticism and corrections are appreciated, but flames will be ignored.**

**Smooth_Criminal: Yay ignoranace!**


	14. The dresses everyone loved

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Hello and welcome to chapter 14 of Mysteries!**

**Smooth_Criminal: Yay *pulls out party popper***

**Rainbow_Twizzler: I know everyones excited for this chapter cause its where I introduce what everyone is wearing for Hinata and Sasuke's Wedding *squee* Im so excited!**

**Smooth_Criminal: Hey whens Kiba gonna be in the story again.....**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: *glares evily* Shut it Doughboy thats for me to know and you people to find out.**

**Smooth_Criminal: Yeah Yeah just get on with the story.**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Disclaiming: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY So leave me alone.... 3 luv my readers lots**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata and the girls looked of them with sheer glee, TenTen smiled when Hinata handed her a light pink dress with black lace roses decorating the skirt of the dress. Then the small raven handed Temari a light pink dress with creamy tan ribbons decorating the sleeves and bottom of the skirt, then she handed Sakura a light pink dress with a black ribbon in the center of where the skirt and bodice of the dress met, then she handed her little sister Hanabi a light pink dress that had pale sky blue love birds sewn onto the sleeves which were the other four girls helped Hinata pick out her wedding dress it was a very light creamy pink with a turtle neck also it had both a short sleeves and a knee length skirt with lace detailing and a very frilly petticoat underneath, they also chose her a pair of light pink knee high socks and a pair of light pink ballet flats that were decorated with cherries and other red fruits. When they walked out to show the guys their dresses the boys were in awe and then the boys were dragged away by Ginseiko.**

**---------------Mwhaha line of seperation...... FEAR IT----------------------------**

**While the girls played Lolita tea party the boys were drug away , they grumbled as they were handed things consisting mostly of pink attire except Narutos that dawned a large black cross on the coat back, but all the other guys tuxs looked almost like the girls except they were a little more masculine and not alot of little trinkets decorating them, Sasukes had a small white rose stitched into the cuff of his jacket. When the boys walked into the main area where the girls were playing, they looked at each other and then at the boys and burst into a fit of laughter except Hinata who walked up to Sasuke and reached out her hand and lightly touched his cheek making sure it wasnt just a wonderful dream she would wake up from, he grasped her hand and kissed the tips of each of her fingers and said "by this time in two weeks you will be Mrs. Hinat Uchiha" every one awed and after changing and paying they left the store and went home.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When the two arrived home Hinata ran to the shower and Sasuke picked up Alphie and sat on the table shuffling throughtheir mail when he saw a letter adressed to him, curious Alphie pawed and meowed at him, the raven laughed and opened it, it was from his aunt sending him the best of regards and to live a happy life with Hinata and their unborn child, he was touched by the letter and promised himself that when he had time he would reply to the letter. Hinata now satat the edge of her seat looking at him, the out of curiosity she said "Sasuke would you ever leave me for another girl?" the raven male looked at her like she had lost every grain of sanity and said "never in a million years hinata, I need you to live." he walked over to her and kissed her warmly, when they broke apart he said "I'll never leave you." she buried her face in his chest and said "I love you Sasuke." he nodded and said "I love you too Hinata"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Yeah I thought the end was cute personally, dont you.**

**Smooth_Criminal:Yeah it was I liked this chapter.**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Well anywho about the next chapter it is a time skip dont bother me about it please**

**Smooth_Criminal: Just finish this please.**

**Rainbow_Twizzler: Alright Reveiw please, constructive criticism and ideas are valued but flames shall be ignored and used to warm my house.**

**Smooth_Criminal: Mhhh Toasty**


	15. The Wedding we've waited for

**Rainbow_Twizzler- Hello my dedicated readers 3 and welcome to the 15th chapter of Mysteries, Im so glad you could make it!**

**Smooth_Criminal- I know this is late but MJ Died D: NOOOO**

**Rainbow Twizzler- I know and a bunch of other people like BILLY MAYES D:{ NOOOO The infomercial world will never be the same!**

**Smooth_Criminal- Okay on lighter news We're both going to high school *pulls out party popper* Yays**

**Rainbow_Twizzler- But that means I'll update less often..... **

**Smooth_Criminal- Noooos.... Wait you dont update often though**

**Rainbow_Twizzler- Shudd'up my pillsbury dough boy OH HI'S PAN-PAN-CHAN! Okay lets get this over with DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING USED IN THIS.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time Skip.... About 2 weeks alright**

**It was the day of the two ravens wedding and Hinata was sweating bullets as she had her hair and make-up done, Hanabi was chating excitedly to her about the wedding while the others chatted about their last dance of the year until graduation, Hinata chose to have all her classes be taught at home by paying exstensive sumsuntil graduation arrived****1****. She fingered nervously at the ribbon that was tied loosley around her neck wondering how Sasuke was.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the otherside of the church Sasuke was nervously sippingthe bottle of water Naruto had given him, Hinata's father sat kiddy corner from him also looking very nervous, the door soon opened and Naruto's head popped in and he said "Its almost time" the others began to prepare abd Sasuke quickly left to stand and wait at the alter for Hinata. When he stood at the alter he admired the work Chiaki had created for only a few hundred yen****2**** and a new video game. He noticed the wreaths of Black and pink roses that decorated the pews, he spotted his parents sitting in the front row, his mother was crying uncontrolably his father was at least trying to console the crying woman. He easily spotted the Hyugas and gave a respectful nod to the group, who returned the nods in their own special ways and then Sasuke continued to walk towards the alter getting nervouser****3**** about this and hoped Hinata wasnt as nervous he was right now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hinata sat in the room nervously pushing her fingers together****4**** she heared a knock at the door and answered it, her father stood before her tall and proud but Hinata saw that his eyes were clouded with sadness, the man gave her a melancholy smile and said "you look beautiful, only if your mother was here to see this." Hinata smiled and said "Im growing to fast aren't I daddy?"the man nodded and kissed her forehead saying " It was like yesterday when the doctor handed you to me, I was so nervous about when the day came some boy would come and take you away from me and you wouldnt be daddies little girl , but look at you now you look gorgeous!" her father was now crying as he embraced his daughter, then he stood straight and gathered his composure and said "so are you ready?" she nodded and said "yes daddy I am." she paused and then said "dont worry I'll always be daddies little girls." the man nodded and lead her to the chaple doors where behind them was her future. They both took a breath when the wedding march began and the doors opened as her veil was put down, then the two began the longest few minutes of their life. Everyone was awestruck when they saw Hinata, Sasuke smiled and watched as his bride made her way toward him. When she was finally with him she gave her father a quick smooch and then it began, they said their vows and such and soon after they had sealed the deal with a kiss everyone cheered as the newlyweds randown the isles toward their getaway limo, the two finally felt completed with their lifes now they just had to graduate and then the real game would begin, since both of the ravens were both heirs to very prestigious companies, hell would soon become a daily schedule for them after they graduated.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Rainbow_Twizzler- HEY ALL YOU PEEPS BOTHERIN' PANDORA ABOUT MY STORY UPDATING HABITS, IF YOU HAS A PROBLEM REVIEW IT TO ME OR SHUT IT!**

**Smooth_Criminal- Yeah it really irritates her that you complain to Pandora and not her, she would love to hear from you... unless its negative**

**Rainbow_Twizzler- Yup anywho constructive criticisum is nice flames arent**

**1- Please remeber Hinata is pregnant so it would be akward for her to walk around school with a baby bump**

**2- I know Im not accurate with money ecspecially not other countries... I suck with my own money.**

**3-Sorry about the -er thing Im not accurate!**

**4-Its a nervous habit she's had since she was little it ecspecially happened when she was around Naruto or she was nervous about something.**


	16. The Reception Prt 1

Rainbow_Twizzler: Hello everyone and welcome to the 16th installment of Mysteries! There is also a sad moment I just learned from my dearest friend Pandora that her aunt Died, dont worry my sweet bisuit shes looking down on you from heaven. Also Smooth_Criminal the person who is usually here with me is on vacation so Im on solo, anywhozums Im writing this while listening to a couple bands one PanPan showed me and Im obsessed! Alright DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING HERE ALRIGHT.... BUT I WISH I DID

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at him and said "so are we going to the spring fling tommorow?" he nodded and said "yes but this time we stay away from the punch!" she nodded rubbing her flat stomach where the next Uchiha Corp. heir1 now was growing peacefully, Sasuke watched quietly until they arrived at the reception hall. The limo doors opened reavealing a crowd of family and friends, Naruto rushed towards the two at an insane pace holing a handful of rice to throw at the couple, but insteas tripped falling flat on his face, everyone there laughed at him except Sakura who helped her blonde boyfriend up and dusted him off also she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then everyone continued their way into the reception hallwhere the party would be , when everyone was finally situated the music began and people began moving around talking, laughing, dancing and eating food that had been set out on a black table cloth with pink lace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat nervous next to her husband and said " Sasuke we're only teenagers and were married." he nodded and said " and in two years we'll be a married couple with a happy healthy baby." she smiled and said " but aren't you worried?" he shool his head and said "no sweety Im just glad I have you and the baby" he placed his hand on he stomach and rubbed it, then Naruto and Sakura came over and dragged them onto the dance floor, then the two put the raven together and shouted "hit it DJ" and the song "Kelsey" by Metro Station began to play, the two ravens shook their heads and went to the DJ and requested "Valentine" By Martina Mcbride and the two began to slow dance and soon they were joined by other couples who also slow danced, when the song ended they kissed and everyone cheered for the couple. Then the raven walked back to their table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwhahaha Im gonna wait till next time to brag Naruto into this, I hope you all enjoyed it and I expect at least three reveiws on this chapter befor I move on. SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW AND FAVE PLEASE! Flame shall be used for T-bone steaks


	17. Reception Prt 2

Rainbow_Twizzler: Hello and welcome to the 17th installment of Mysteries, Smooth is still away and wont be back for a couple weeks so Im alone. *Sob Sob* Well anywho I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked up to them and recalled when the two first dated and how he had been so jealous of their relationship. The ravens smiled and nodded basically to occupied to listen to Narutos ranting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soon it was time to cut the cake which was lavishly decorated with black and pink confetionary roses and confectionary lace, actual pearls decorated the bas of the extroinary culinary design, Hinata marvled its beauty and didnt want to ruin it so she took a picture of it before hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two did cut the cake they split the piece of it, when Sasuke fed Hinata he smashed the cake on her nose, so as revenge Hinata smashed the rest of the cake on their plate in his face, everyone laughed and cheered the scene, the after they cleaned up their mess they made they cut the rest of the cake for the reception goers while everyone at friends and family proposed toast to the newly weds, Naruto's was very touching and made everyone there tear up. After eating everyone continued their partying for a few hours, then the reception came to its end and Sasuke and Hinata were wisked home to spend their first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, which was spent sleeping in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This may be a bit short but I didnt want to write alot yesterday cause I was boating, Well You know the drill my lovleys REVIEW AND FAVE. Flames shall be used to cook me soup. 'Kay :D


	18. The Effects of Pregnancy

Rainbow-Smut: Hello me ladies and gents this is the last installment of this story, but donts worry the sequel is on the way *hooray* anywhozum lets get this done and over with. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY COMPANY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke left for school and Hinata was finally feeling the effects being pregnant1 and was gripping the toilet bwl praying to the porcelain gods to make this stop she would never get pregnant again, soon after her vomiting stopped but the her teacher arrived , she groaned as she hobbled to the door way a curious Alphie following behind her, his feather duster tail erect2, when she the door a small red headed women said ''''' hello, are you .'' Hinata nodded the small red head said " well Im Mrs. Haguchi" Hinata smiled and ushered her inside the house, Alphie thoroughly inspected the syranger who had entered his house abode, but after gave him a warm petting he loved her almost instantly,Then her six hours of schooling began3 first was math which was Hinata's worse subject but after a little help was able to do a triginomical problem with ease, after math Hinata felt queezy and was exceused to go to the bathroom where she emptied whatever little contents in her stomach, when she returned they comtinued on to Language Arts one of her favorite classes, even though she struggled sometimes with it but after the lesson she could write a compare and contrast essay on anything anyone asked her to and be finished in a mere few hours. Next they had a short lunch and they continued onto science/chemistry, she hated it but the way Mrs. Haguchi taught her helped get rid of the dread, then they then they contiued onto history and then in the middle of the lesson Sasuke entered the house looking quite stressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata greeted him he smiled and noddedthen he walked to their bedroom and began his homework. Hinata's lesson then continued on she knew every war, president/Daimayo/King and what happened during the times then the teacher gave her her homework for the day and left, soon after she finished her homework and began to get ready for the dance, when she walked into their room Sasuke was sitting patiently on their bed ready to go in a simple grey tux, white short sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy cargo shorts with a pair of black Hurley shoes, he nodded toward the dress she had picked it was a champagne clored dress that ruffled at the skirt and underneath was a bunch of lace which gave the skirt and extra "umph" the dress top was high cut and tied around the neck with a lace ribbon, Hinata put it on and looked like royalty4 she then put her hair into a messy bun and put two jewle encrusted hair sticks in her hair, she slipped on a pair of off white flats on and the two ravens left for the dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude: I would advise you to pee now or do whatever you want right now before continuing on

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived Hinata was excited to see her friends, when they entered the gym all the boys ithere turned and the word Kawii5 was all they could say, she blushed and Sasuke shot death rays in every direction, smashing the hopes of hundreds of teen boys. Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her close and gave her a chast'e kiss making all the Sasuke Fangilrs jealous of her, ecspecially Ino even though she was already dating Sai, she formulated a plan yo seperate the two ravens, little did she know they were binded by more then dating now6. Ino casually asked Sai to get her som food or a drink, when he left she snuck over to where the ravens were talking, she nicley asked Sasuke to come and talk to her for a little bit, he looked at Hinata she nodded and sat in one of the seats that were available Saukewas being lead to the bthoom allway b no little dideither of them know but Sakra was ollowing them, Sasuke had the feeling smeone was fllowing them ut he brushed the paranoia off, then Ino stopped and turned around then she said "Sasuke, I want to know something." he "hned" she the said e "why dont you go you go out with me, Im way better then that ugly girl Hinata." his blood began to boil and through clenched teeth said " how dare you say thay that about my wife you bitch." Ino's eyes widened and she begna to cry,Sakura watched him proudly as he stood up for Hinata, who at the time was being constantly being asked to dance by the hope crushed boys as soon as Sasuke left which she turned down politely, but she really wanted to dance with Sasuke, finally he returned to her rather tense, she suspected something had made him angry or he was hiding somethin, but after and comforting from her they were on the dance floor hlding each other closely dancing even when the songs were upbeat and happy they still slowly danced looking into each others eyes lovingly. An hour later the festivities subsided and many people began leaving, when almost no one was left except the ravens and a few other couples were left he soflty kissed her and said "I love you until the world ends." she smiled and said "I love you till the world ends too Sasuke" then the two parted and left for home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha Im finished tommorows Pandoras B-day and Im working my ass off to get three stories to update. I finished this one and need to update one and start the sequel for this one called "This is it" Mwhahaha comment and tell your friends, Flames will be ignored favorites will be appreciated!

1:Shes about a month along.

2: Bwhahaha just had to do that sonds perverted right?

3:Just Like normal school.

4: Which she kinda is royalty cause shes an Heiress


End file.
